Five Minutes More
by lovejag
Summary: Harm and Mac have different ideas on how to spend Sunday morning in bed.


?"Five Minutes More" By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, and the song belongs to its writers Sammy Cahn and Jules Styne. Originally sung by Frank Sinatra.  
Rating: PG AN: I want to thank everyone who sent feedback on my last story. Now I'm going to go to the other extreme of fanfiction world for a fluffy story. This takes place sometime in the future where Harm and Mac have finally realized they are meant for each other, and life is great for them.  
  
Harm's Apartment Sunday, 0900 EST   
  
Give me five minutes more, only five minutes more Let me stay, let me stay in your arms   
  
An arm shot out from underneath the covers to turn off that annoying thing called an alarm clock. Blindly it reaches for the snooze button wanting five minutes more to hold on to the woman in its arms. As quickly as it snuck out, it went right back to its favorite spot.  
  
That poor arm was not going to get its wish though, because the woman it was holding didn't need the alarm clock to tell the time. She started to wiggle out of his arms, and the arm protested by tightening its hold on her.  
  
Trying another tactic the woman started tickling the body connected to the arm. As the body protested the action, she made it to freedom. A low groan of the woman's name came out of the mouth.  
  
"Harm, it's time to get up."  
  
"Just five minutes more."  
  
Here am I, begging for only five minutes more Only five minutes more of your charms   
  
She was about to protest when she figured she could start getting ready without Harm in the way. Not that she really minded, but if he wanted to sleep another five minutes let him.  
  
"You can have your five minutes more, but I expect you up when time's up." As she started to walk away that arm sprung out once more to grab her wrist.  
  
"Want you."  
  
"Want me to do what?"  
  
"In my arms for five minutes more."  
  
"I need to start getting ready. Mattie is coming to visit in an hour. You promised would be ready when she arrived since she was getting up early on a Sunday to visit you."  
  
She dashed out of the bedroom for the bathroom to start getting ready for company. There was no way she was going to be late getting ready. Just as she was brushing her teeth, she heard the alarm clock go off again. Finishing she went back into the bedroom to see Harm still asleep.  
  
Standing next to the bed, she considered all the different strategies for waking Harm up. She decided for the most fun one. As her finger made little drawings on his chest, her lips moved to nibble his neck.  
  
His only reaction was to pull her down on him. She could almost hear the smile plopping on his face as he got his victory. "Five minutes more, Mac."  
  
All week long I dreamed about our Saturday date Don't you know that Sunday morning you can sleep late   
  
Harm decided sleep wasn't fun when there are much more fun things to do with a woman in his arms. Rolling them to the side, he started nibbling at her neck.  
  
"I've missed holding you in my arms this week. We both were away so much that we haven't spent any time together, but I dreamed about our date last night every night," murmured Harm.  
  
"So did I. I missed you this past week, but you knew how to make up for it."  
  
"So you enjoyed my little present last night."  
  
"I wouldn't call it little. It's a huge present."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Hmmhmm, sure you do." Mac made a face of pure uncertainty, but it failed in every way as Harm took up her challenge.  
  
"I'm just going to have to prove it to you, Marine."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her lips. Pouring out every ounce of passion and love into it. His arms tightened their hold on her as the time seemed to fly by for them. Once again fate broke through their time together. The alarm clock rung out as another five minutes had passed.  
  
Before the arm could sneak out to turn off the alarm clock again, Mac rolled them over, and reached out and turned it off. This time without hitting the snooze button. Patting Harm on the shoulder, she got up to finish getting ready.  
  
She turned back just before she entered the bathroom, and saw the impish look on Harm's face. "Come on, flyboy, it's time to get up for sure this time."  
  
Give me five minutes more, only five minutes more Let me stay, let me stay in your arms   
  
Mac was combing her hair again as Harm finally entered the bathroom. Coming behind her, he put one arm around the waist and the other grabbed her left hand.  
  
"Do you think Mattie will like the present I gave you?" he asked.  
  
"Not as much as I do."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't heard you tell me you love me all morning."  
  
"You're right, I haven't."  
  
"Tell me you love me."  
  
She pretended to be thinking about, but finally said, "I love you, Harm."  
  
"Wooh, what a relief. That ring isn't refundable."  
  
She turned around to look at him straight in the eye. "Oh, is that all you care about?"  
  
"Nope, but a man has to look out for all his interests." He smirked at her.  
  
"I better be the most important interest, or your other interests might fly out the window."  
  
He raised his hands in mock surrender, and quickly added, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Their teasing ended as they finished getting ready in the small bathroom. Mattie was expected at any moment. With a whoosh Harm headed into the kitchen to get breakfast started for his very hungry marine and a teenager. Mac walked out a moment later with her fingers playing with the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
About 10 minutes later, a little whirlwind came through the door, and made a quick rush at Mac to see the diamond ring. Her eyes having noticed right away. As the girls chatted away, Harm wondered how he could make sure that he got those extra five minutes more every day.  
  
The End 


End file.
